RPG
by Lady Star1
Summary: A nobles home is raided as more men join the desperate band. An innocent man is hung in place of a theiving raider.A bandit is shot in the crossfire of a riot against the guards. A soldier is dead in place of the King. A rule will cease by a force eating
1. Glimpse. Dusk, 2nd Sun, 9th Moon. The No...

Glimpse

Dusk, 2nd Sun, 9th Moon. The Northern Lands, Castle Sialmen, Ballroom. 

  
!!!!!tHE SUMMARY CUT OFF THE PART THAT SAID, THIS IS NOT A TAMORA PIERCE FANFIC. but i think the time period is close enough.

A noble's home is raided as more men join the desperate band. 

An innocent man is hung in place of a theiving raider. 

A bandit is shot in the crossfire of a riot against the guards.

A soldier is dead in place of the King.

A rule will cease by a force eating it inside out. 

Lord Kaiser treads from the stuffy ballroom to an open terrace. His dark coarse hair is tied in a red velvet ribbon, matching his red and black outfit. Though his clothes show great expense, his lack of arrogance makes him seem out of place. His dark eyes look to his side, as his hand unconciously reaches for a knife. A servant, richly dressed in gold and red, walks meekly to the Commander of the ground force of the Northern Lands. He humbly kneels before him, bows his head and offers a silver platter to his lord. A mischievous looking letter awaits its telling. Its fine grained paper and thick scarlet seal hints fortunes. He absent-mindedly takes the letter and waves to the servant. He takes a last look at the setting sun, resting his weight on the solid stone balcony. Then glances at the paper. The seal shows a sword crossed over an eye in front of a mountain range. _Murri, _he whispers to himself. He opens the three-fold letter and quickly scans over the letter, not bothering to comprehend it. 

_Lord Kaiser of , Commander of the Ground Force of the Northern Lands,_

Lord Kaiser has been chosen by King Jasson of the Northern Lands for a important convoy mission. Prince Owen of the Southern Lands, nephew of his Majesty King Jasson, requires assistance from The Northern Castle, Sialmen to the Eastern Castle, Caiyann. A map is attached for convenience of the party. Lord Kaiser is to be commander of ten Regulars of the Ground Force, second under the Command of Lord Sedadth of The Western Run. 

Departure Time: 3rd sun after the 9th moon. Dawn 

Lord Murrihath, Commander of Defense Intelligence of The Northern Lands

Kaiser spread his cloak over his shoulders so no one is able to have a glimpse of his feat. He raises a gloved hand over the rich parchment. Slowly a small brown ratty paper rises through the heavy parchment until it is levitated in the air. This technique of blending a thin paper between two sheets of parchment was created by Kaiser, Murrihath, and a trusted Lady Alchemist. Disguised so that it is indeterminable even when the parchment is cut, the secret is known to only few. Kaiser smiles as he reads his friends scrawled writing. He can almost hear Murrih's raspy cackling voice.

_Kaiser, _

And you, old chap, thought ye wun't be called on in the peace time, did ye? Nay, Jasson wants escorts for his precious litl nephew. You'll be wit a troop of ten and second in command to guess who? Sedadth! Hey, strange company don't you believe? Stranger yet is your equal commander. Ye'll be glad to see this old horse. Fine regiment of men for the purpose. I made sure of these men. Dedicated to a pin. Yes, men of mind and action. Oh. I got me fortune read in the down city. Interesting journey ye got thar. Ye'll be getting three passengers. One ye'll like plenty later, one Sedadth will like pleanty, though he'd never admit it, and one Owen'll like plenty. I'll let ye figure itout.

Murri

Kaiser frowned at the letter. _Who are these passengers?_ He traced his finger over Murri's scrawled signature. A small spark raced along the lines and died at the end of the "i". An image of a translucent hand appeared above the paper and signed some words.

_"This passenger you'll like plenty, 'll be helpful too. Get packin! Dawn morrow!"_

Kaiser knits his brows. _Murri and those craft people. Omen readers, tea fortunes, moon phases, mind readers. Bah! Mind corrupters! Taking away an old drunk's money like stealing. I don't believe in that fools talk. _Yet the question still stuck. He was getting passengers.

Kaiser tucks the parchment into his pocket. He opens a slit in the air with his finger, drops Murrih's message in, and it disappears as if it was going into an invisible sack. He slits the air again, sealing it and puts it in his pocket. Kaiser goes back into the ballroom. Brushing away food servers and wishful girl ladies. Any of these women would love a hundredth piece of rich land he owned. And they wouldn't stop at marrying him to get it. They would love even more, The King's Nephew, Prince Owen. In the center of the ballroom, Owen twirled another delighted girl. A servant wheeled between the few dancing pairs to speak to Owen. He takes the flitty blonde to a chair and scans the room. Almost immediately Lady Doanna, auburn green-eyed beauty, takes his arm. He allows her to slip her arm through his elbow and clench it like a crab. Finally he sees Kaiser. Hurriedly he walks around the dance floor, dragging Doanna behind him.

"Lord Kaiser!" Kaiser had been conveniently walking away. He freezes his movement and smoothly turns around, a slight grimace apparent on his face.

"Prince Owen, Lady Doanna, how may I be of service to you?" Hurriedly the young man said,

"Sir, if you aren't busy -" 

Kaiser cut in,"Actually I was-" 

Fiercely determined, Owen ignored the short comment, "I wanted a word." 

It was a battle of formalities, and the Prince had won. Kaiser bowed his head and latched his arms behind his back. 

"Of course."

"Shall we retreat to my conference room?" He slides his arm out of Doanna's firm clamp hold. They walk quickly out of the ballroom into a red hallway. 

"My Prince, what so important was an issue for you to call me in so haste." Owen frowned, distorting his boyish young face.

"My uncle wouldn't allow me to call a meeting of my convoy, so I chose to speak to you privately." Owen produces a key and whispers a chant as he turns the key. He steps back allowing Kaiser to enter first, then points to a branch or candles, setting them on heavy fire. Kaiser starts at the mass of fire on such a small branch. He gathers some flames with invisible hands and limbs and directs it to the fireplace, making sure to stay away from both sources.

"My Prince, I did not know you had magical abilities." The tired Prince lazes on a plush red sofa, rubbing his face.

"Not much. Minor tasks." he says absently.

"It will be handy on our journey."

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about." He sighs, "Uncle thinks I'm weak, when I'm stronger than he himself. He'd never know since all those bodyguards are protecting me at every corner." Kaiser solemnly nods.

"So what can I do to assist you?"

"Well I wanted to call an assembly to raise spirits and show leadership, but I can barely do that with you alone." Kaiser smiles, a silhouette before the fire.

"Lord Kaiser, try to believe that I'm not a coward. That I could handle the journey alone, although it would not be wise to." Kaiser looks pitifully at this, yet a baby, at twenty-one. The prince runs a hand through his yellow curls and rubs his rosy cheeks.

"I believe so." His face suddenly hardens at the task he must eventually do. He adds, "You are right in saying it would not be wise to travel through the land alone. You know how the country is."

"Yes, if only uncle did. He takes no notice of the bandits, looters, assassins, traitors, people at every turn trying to kill me, all I hate about being in the royal families."

"But my prince, your uncle does know. He is _trying_ to protecting you." Owen thought this over. Kaiser couldn't hold back a laugh at the confused little angel. Owen looks up.

"Oh! Forgive me. I forgot. Yes yes, you have my leave to go."

  
Dawn, 3rd Sun, 9th Moon. Ground force Barracks   
©Astri_Amaroq 2002 


	2. Dawn, 3rd Sun, 9th Moon. Ground force Ba...

Dawn, 3rd Sun, 9th Moon. Ground force Barracks

_My equal commander. _Kaiser reviews Murrih's message. _I'll be glad to see this old horse._ Kaiser tugs on a teal shirt over sturdy pair of brown breeches. He fastens on his belt, a dark sheathed sword, carrying pouch, canteen, and a collection of daggers, hidden all over him. Before he leaves he puts a small locked chest in his pack. No larger than a lady's jewlery box. _Just in case I have to play healer on this trip._ He throws his packs on his firm back and locks the door to his rarely used home.

Outside the barracks, most of the men are already in formation. The muddy wet dawn promised a dirty ride through the forest. the main road from the ground troop barrack is only packed dirt. Since the creation of the new castle, no one has paved this road. Dark and strong Sedadth in his teal cloak, checks the supplies and packhorses. Kaiser notices his friend's newly developed back pain. _Poor man's getting old. _He looks again at his former teacher, friend, and fellow plotter. _Twenty more years and I'll never have that prestige. _Prince Owen's white shirt starkly stands out from the surrounding crowd of dark men and horses. Kaiser mounts his black stallion as Sedadth raises his hand for departure. The group goes forward at a leisurly walking pace. Kaiser rides naturally on his old black stallion who even wants to frolick on such a dreary day. Forward to Sedadth, glancing at a pathetic looking Owen. Sure as Murrih's words, another person rides behind Sedadth. Before Kaiser catches up, the rider puts his brown hood over his head. Sedadth turn his head and smiles at the unknown rider then nods to Kaiser.

"To the back with you. We need a sharp eye in the rear." Kaiser points a finger in protest as the cloaked rider laughs.

"Well, If ye havn't figuired it out yet. ye'd not be too alert." Sedadth gestures to the other rider, "Go with him."

"But, sir, I -" Kaiser turn his horse around obediantly and rides to the rear of the procession, followed by the hooded rider.

"Ye'v not figuired who I am yet?"

"No, not yet." Humbly disgraced, Kaiser tries to gather all his clues. _He rides unaturally. Like a limp. On his shield. A dark run and a crossed with a feather and a wand, on a orange background bordered in dark green and dashed purple._

"You're a ground troop officer in The Southern Lands."

"Yes" The cunning rider smirks. "And from your shield alone, you are a ground troop commander in The Northern Lands, a knight, and a mage."

"Yes" Kaiser bows his head in all humbleness. _What a plotter I am._ At the gate, the group dismountes to confirm their identity with the palace guardmen and the city guardsmen. The hooded rider standing next to Kaiser, still not revealing his face. 

"Whats this?" he asked frightened.

"Rebellious times. No trust. Justice isn't good enough for some types of men. We have to check with the guardsmen to confirm our identity." The hooded rider remained externally confident, but to Kaiser he was obviously afraid. He pulled his hood closer. and hand signed at his side. To a nearby viewer or even to one with knowledge of the language, his fingers were twitching inaudibly. To Kaiser he was spelling loud and clear.

****

" You are a man of MIND and ACTION?" Kaiser lazily said

"Yes." as it could be mistaken for a comment on the weather. Suddenly the man turned to Kaiser, grabbing two fistfuls of his shirt, and revealing his petrified face.

"Are you a madman or a traitor?" he hissed. Kaiser's falters at the impact. _His face. That sharp blade like nose and that sickly pale skin. and those foggy grey eyes. _Kaiser slowly reaches for the mans face weighing his every action. He cups it in his hands, sliding back his hood to confirm the identity with white blonde hair. 

"Tarik?"

"Kaiser." The two men hurl themselves into a brotherly embrace.

"Tarik, you havn't changed _at all_." Laughing, Tarik backed up to fully view Kaiser.

"Kaiser, you've grown. in a directions. We were the same looking at eleven."

"I'm even taller than Jette now."

"Jette the giant? We thought he was a mountain." Tariks laugh broke off as all seriousness came into tone. Only his long time friend could notice the ill panic in his flawless countenance.

"Kaiser? Those guardsmen."

"Its all right. Normal procedures. Just get your legal papers and your stamp." after another laugh, "Tarik, you're always worrying." Sedadth trots towards them.

"Well Kaiser, you take action, but you're minds a bit late." In a more formal tone, "Lord Tarik, you just need your papers and stamp. It's a new regulation. The other lands are expected to have this", he geustures to the guardsmen, "soon." Kaiser followes Tarik to his horse. Tarik takes a large flat marble case from his saddlebag. Kaiser makes an impressed whistle at the expensive slab of marble. Tarik beamed,

"Why thank you. I made it myself. I also made . . . these." He opens the case, revealing a set about twenty different colored stamps scattered in slots fit for forty. Each had a delicate sculpture on the top, and a seal on the sides. Astonished Kaiser whispered,

"Tarik. How many are these?"

"Twenty-one"

"They're all yours?"

"Yes, but the ones on the right side have died. The Southern Forces are terrible about that. They are ordered to search for a criminal and just pick the nearest peasent off the streets, pretending he's the accused." Tarik chooses a marbled grey eagle with a raised foot perched on top and follows Kaiser to the gate. Ten years of absence from one another should have made them mistrustful. But Tarik and Kaiser quickly regained the boyish foolery without second thought. 

  
  
Darkness, outside woods   
©Astri_Amaroq 2002 


	3. Darkness, Outside Woods

Darkness, Outside Woods

Owen rushes to Kaiser's as he heads for the stream. 

"Lord Kaiser, Sir." The Youth grasps Kaiser's shoulder meaningfully and blocks Kaiser's path. 

"Yes, My Prince?" His tone suggests irritation.

"Sir have you noticed the . . . _condition_ of our company?" Kaiser's eyes flashed dangerously and he raises an arm across his chest, unconciously in a guard stance.

"What do you mean, My Prince? A bit dirty and weary they are, but that is all due to road travel."

"No." he says firmly. "These are men that are supposed to guard my life with their life. I don't think they are suited for that purpose."

"They are suited for _the _purpose. My Prince, I promise no harm will come to you during the _journey_." Prince Owen relaxed and bowed his head. Kaiser, assuringly slings his arm around his back. "My Prince, why do you trust me so?"

"I feel. A kindredness. We can relate. Have the same motives. We share a rule under which we stand."

"No My Prince, we do not have the same motives. We stand under the same rule but act differently. Your trust goes too far."

"No." Owen stands proud and optomistic. "These men feel differently towards me than you do. We are kin." Owen walks towards the fire as Kaiser whispers after him.

"Blood does not bind. Blood must be cleaned. Blood stains."

  
  
At the Campfire  
©Astri_Amaroq 2002 


End file.
